


Ce qu'on ne vous dit pas

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comic), Superman (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Backstage, Bêtises, Drabbles, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de drabbles sur la vie secrète des super-héros, tout le backstage, ce qui n'arrive pas jusqu'au pages des comics...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightwing : Une envie pressante

Une nuit froide dans les bas quartiers de Gotham. Venteuse, humide, sombre, comme toutes les autres. Une ombre noire, comme une gargouille terrifiante, attendait sur une corniche. Il savait qu'ils allaient sortir, et quand ils le feraient, il fondrait sur eux, comme un aigle sur sa proie. Ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Problème, il savait qu'ils allaient sortir, il ne savait pas quand. Et depuis une bonne heure qu'il attendait dans le froid, il sentait une trop familière pression sur son bas ventre. L'excitation de la chasse à venir?…non.

Un long dilemme intérieur plus tard, et alors qu'il sentait ses cuisses se resserrer de leur propre gré sur ce qui lui occupait l'esprit à cet instant, il se glissa le long du mur, toujours dans les ombres, et trouva dans la ruelle en contrebas une poubelle qui semblait l'appeler.

Trépignant, il s'engagea dans un long combat avec le seyant costume qui moulait parfaitement chaque muscle, qui était parfait pour se glisser sans bruit dans la nuit, mais qui n'était absolument pas pratique, et quelques minutes plus tard, un long soupir de soulagement échappa ses lèvres, alors qu'il maudissait le petit Alfred à l'intérieur de son crane qui lui disait qu'il aurait dû prendre ses précautions avant de partir.

A la seconde où un petit sourire satisfait s'étendit sur son visage toujours masqué, le bruit caractéristique d'une porte blindée qui s'ouvrait et des cris pressés lui parvinrent.

"Meeeerdeuh!"

Cria-t-il en filant à la poursuite de ses proies de la nuit.

Sûr, ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à ça.


	2. Lance Alvers & Pietro Maximoff : Visite Nocturne

Un craquement de plancher. Lance ouvrit les yeux, sourit, amusé.

Un souffle de vent, un mouvement sur son lit, un nouveau craquement. Le sourire s'agrandit, il tenta de discerner la silhouette qui se serrait déjà contre lui, brûlante, fine et pourtant si masculine.

Une main se glissa dans des cheveux d'argent, et tira l'autre garçon proche, toujours plus proche, dévora ses lèvres fines et blanches, fraiches, délicieuses.

Le baiser se fit violent, passionné, comme à leur habitude, et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, comme d'habitude, Lance fut nu, et le poids familier de son amant reposait sur lui, ondulant, gémissant…

"Lance!"

"Pietro!"

"Lance!"

"Pietrooo…"

"LANCE!"

"Piet…Pietro?"

Une tache humide sur son ventre, un sourd ronflement à ses oreilles…

"PIETROOOOO!"


	3. Wolverine : Journée comme les autres

La sensation si familière et pourtant toujours douloureuse des griffes qui se libèrent de leur prison de chair, déchirant encore une fois la peau qui se referme autour d'elles.

L'habituelle montée d'adrénaline qui envahit ses veines, aiguise encore un peu plus ses sens, accélère son cœur.

La différence de résistance entre les os et la chair alors que les griffes traversent sans peine le corps si faible de l'homme en face.

Les griffes qui entrent à nouveau en lui, arrachant encore une fois la peau qui s'était reformée autour de leurs bases.

Le doux ronron du moteur de la grosse cylindrée qui le ramène à la "maison".

Enfin une tenue décente, chemise à carreau, jean assez large pour laisser place à l'imagination.

La petite boite dans le placard, le fil qui passe dans l'aiguille, un nœud…

"Mais pourquoi tu portes des gants aussi?"

"Cyclops…ta gueule."


	4. Superman : A ne surtout pas oublier

Une sirène au loin, un grand crash, que personne d'autre que lui n'avait pu entendre, des cris…à quelques kilomètres sûrement. Clark fronça les sourcils et se détourna une seconde de l'article qu'il était en train de taper pour jeter un œil vers l'extérieur.

Il se concentra sur ce qu'il entendait, alors qu'il décelait une colonne de fumée entre deux immeubles au loin.

Un braquage, des otages…

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps il se leva de son bureau et fila dans les toilettes pour se changer en vitesse et repartit en collants moulants vers la fenêtre la plus proche.

…

"Clark, tu vas te faire sonner les cloches par Perry si tu continues à faire l'idiot au lieu de travailler."

Superman haussa un sourcil vers Jimmy qui repartait déjà vers les bureaux sans lui jeter un regard…se regarda dans la glace des toilettes et retira ses lunettes avant de s'envoler à la rescousse des citoyens en détresse.


End file.
